Urolagnia
Urolagnia (also known as urophilia or undinism) is a sexual fetish with a focus on urine and urination. ", a controversial urinal]] People with urolagnia often like to urinate in public, or urinate on, or be urinated on by other people, and may drink the urine. The consumption of urine is urophagia. Some like to watch others doing these things. These activities are often described by the euphemisms "golden showers" or "watersports" (which should not be confused with water sports). As a paraphilia, urine may be consumed or the person may bathe in it. Other variations include arousal from wetting or seeing someone else urinate in their pants or underclothes, or wetting the bed. Other forms of urolagnia may involve a tendency to be sexually aroused by smelling urine soaked clothing or body parts. In many cases, a strong correlation or conditioning arises between urine smell or sight and the sexual act. For some individuals the phenomenon may include a diaper fetish and/or arousal from infantilism. Some are aroused by the sound of either a male or female urinating into a receptacle (one designed for urination, or not). To many of this persuasion, the louder the noise, the more arousing. Watersports may also be used in a BDSM scene as a form of humiliation, sometimes involving desperation until incontinence or infantilization, sometimes physical humiliation associated with being urinated on or pressured to consume urine. In some cases, a person is aroused by merely staging situations where others can either witness that person wet his or her clothing or smell his or her urine scent. Urolagnia is sometimes associated with, or confused with, arousal from having a full bladder or a sexual attraction to someone else experiencing the discomfort or pain of a full bladder, a sadomasochistic inclination. Other practices Some people drink large quantities of their own urine as alternative medicine. This is not the same as urolagnia. Some believe that some or all urine therapists may be urolagniacly motivated, as a sort of apologism or promotion of the fetish, whether the connection or even the fetish itself is consciously realized . Similarly, urolagnia may be formed based upon appreciation for the perceived health benefits of urine therapy, as may happen with other health-related obsessions . Health Concerns Drinking excessive liquids without urinating in extreme cases may result in death from water intoxication. One of the first signs of water intoxication is swelling. Other symptoms of hyponatremia are nausea and dizziness. If one experiences these symptoms and suspect water intoxication, stop drinking more water and seek medical attention. Eat some food to replace the electrolytes(salts) that are being diluted by the water http://chemistry.about.com/b/a/257677.htm. See also * BDSM * Coprolagnia / Coprophilia * Urophagia / Drinking urine Notes External links * Hepatitis C and Watersports (urine) * Watersports for HIV+ people * Watersports FAQ — Info and safety tips. * Watersports training manual * Urolagnia Sexual Disorders * Article about Watersports * Golden Rhapsody: Notes on Urolagnia *The Urineists Practitioners of Urophagia & Urolagnia (A "Google" Beta Group) * Pussing Category:Paraphilia Category:Psychological conditions Category:Sexual acts Category:Urine